Christmas Harry
by donalddeutsch
Summary: COMPLETE:::: Hey all, this is my Christmas Story to you all. Thank you for reading and reviewing. This is set 5 years after the twins were born from Daddy Harry. It is set on Christmas Eve, and Christmas Morning. Take care and Merry Christmas.


**Christmas Harry**

Chapter one: The only chapter

A/N: Hey all this is just a little Christmas story for you. This is taking place 5 years after the twins Alex and Nichole Potter are born from Daddy Harry. This is taking place on there 5th Christmas Eve and into Christmas morning. Thank you and Merry Christmas to you all. –Donald

"And to everyone a good night.." Ginny finished reading her children one of her favorite Christmas stories, and told them, "ok you two, off to bed with you. If you don't go now, Santa won't come til all good boys and girls are in there beds." Ginny gave her children a kiss good night and watched them run off upstairs to sleep and dream of Christmas morning. She has always enjoyed Christmas, especially now that she is spending it with her children and family.

Harry apparated in at that moment with an armload of presents and packages that he had placed with the others under the tree. "Are they in bed now?"

"Yes they just went upstairs to sleep. Did you get everything? I remember that the kids wanted some things, but mostly they wanted there own pets. If I remember right, Alex wanted his own owl to write to his friends easier, and Nichole wanted a kitten. Were you able to get one of Crookshanks and Methuselahs kittens?"

"Yah, they were happy to help out. It seems that the kittens are just now old enough to leave there mother, and let us have one for Nicky." Harry pulled out a kitten from behind his back and showed Ginny the beautiful cat. "This is one of two pure white ones that she had. This one came right up to me as if she knew why I was there. Considering that her father is half kneazle, it would make sense that she might be able to tell." Harry was smiling and the kitten sat there with a bow around her neck, and sitting there quietly.

"How about the owl, I know that Alex would be disappointed if we weren't able to get him one. He even said tonight that if that's the only thing he gets, then as long as it's an owl, he wouldn't care. I told him that we will see, and don't worry, that he will be getting lots of presents along with his sister."

"I was able to get a beautiful, but a bit hyperactive owl for Alex. He's one of Hedgwigs and Pigs chicks." Harry smiled when he found 2 eggs that Hedgwig was sitting on one day after that she and Pig had been forced to stay in the same cage one night. They seem to get along quite well now, and Pig has somewhat calmed down a bit. This one is a lot like his father, but as big as his mother. He was also pure snowy white like his mother.

"Oh he is so cute Harry, I know that Alex will love him. Will you thank Hedgwig and Pig for me? Oh Harry, this is going to be one of the greatest Christmases we have had since we were married."

Harry smiled at his beautiful wife, and had a slight grin when he realized that he had a whole bunch more gifts that were going to be put here after they went to bed. There was some very special gifts for Ginny, and the kids of course. But he also had a surprise for them.

"Well are you ready for tomorrow Gin?"

"Yah I am, I'm glad that I don't have to cook tomorrow. We are still going to mom and dad's for Christmas aren't we?"

"Of course we are dear. I wouldn't let the kids go without seeing there grand parents for Christmas. It's going to be great. Well let's go off to bed, I think that there are going to be some happy faces tomorrow morning." Harry offered his arm to his wife and led her upstairs to bed.

That night, a group of Harry's friends popped in quietly and placed all the extra gifts around the tree. Then with a quiet pop, they were gone. That night they were dreaming of happy times now, and gifts that they were going to receive the next morning.

At precisely 6 A.M. Harry and Ginny were gang rushed by two very excitable children yelling that it was Christmas and to get up so that they could open presents. The family went downstairs to the living room filled with presents and there stockings filled to overflowing. "What happened Harry? There wasn't this much here when we went to bed last night." Ginny looked up at him with a bit of apprehension, then she saw a glitter in his eyes and understood.

"It looks like Santa Claus showed up last night Ginny. Let's go open presents and see what he has brought everyone."

So the family sat down in the living room, and started unwrapping gifts. The first thing that Alex and Nichole did was notice the kitten and owl, and went straight to them, saying "thank you mommy and daddy, we love them."

When they got down to opening presents, they were all laughing and having a ball. The children not only got there pets, but got books on the care and handling of the animals from there Aunt Hermoine, who also gave them treats and toys for them. Uncles Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie gave them all kinds of toys, games, sweets and a huge assortment from Fred and Georges gag shop. They got jumpers and more toys from Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. From the Marauders, they got a new swing set, and new brooms. Grandma and Grandpa Potter got them games of all kinds and some books to help them learn more about what there parents were like when they were there age, and what they had gone through in there life.

Harry and Ginny got some great gifts also, mostly things for life in general. There was one gift that Harry gave Ginny that made a tear come to her cheek. He brought out a small box that had a ring in it, and a note asking if she would like to renew there vows. He slipped it on her finger and gave her a big kiss when she nodded. They were happy and in love.

At this time, Harry decided to pop his big surprise. "Ok guys I have a big surprise for you. Next summer, I have arranged for us to go on a family trip to America to visit the sights, and spend all summer going to different amusement parks and just having fun. We will be leaving after the leaving feast, and will be coming back on August 31 so we can be back to start teaching again the next day."

The twins, and Ginny all squealed, and threw there arms around his neck saying, "thank you daddy, that is going to be fun."

Harry thought that this had turned out to be one of his best Christmases ever. He was glad to be able to share it with his family. He loved them so much, and wasn't about to let them be hurt. Harry whispered up to the stars "Merry Christmas all, and Happy New Year." Smiling, he went inside to be with his family for the rest of the Christmas holiday.

A/N: Ok that's it, that is my little snippet of what has happened to the Potters a bit after Daddy Harry. Thank you all for reading my stories and loving them. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. I'm sorry that this came in late in the day, but it just came to me. ----Donald


End file.
